The present invention relates to an optical pickup device suitable for use in, for example, a portable or on-board optical disc device.
FIGS. 15 and 16 show two conventional optical pickup devices.
The conventional optical pickup device shown in FIG. 15 includes a base portion 101 made of die-cast zinc or aluminum on which biaxial drive portion 103 for moving an objective lens 102 in X, Y and Z directions, a laser light emitting portion 104 for emitting laser light, and an optical signal detecting portion 105 in form of a photo diode, for example, are fixed. In addition to these, the base portion 101 supports connection substrate materials 106 and 107 in form of a flexible substrate, glass epoxy substrate, or the like, that are fixed to the base portion 106 by an adhesive or a screws. These connection substrate materials 106 and 107 connect the biaxial drive portion 103, laser light emitting portion 104 and optical signal detecting portion 105 to an external servo circuit or RF signal processor not shown. Numeral 108 denotes a cover protecting the biaxial drive portion 103, and numeral 109 denotes a feeding guide.
Another conventional pickup device shown in FIG. 16 includes a base portion 201 of die cast zinc or aluminum similar to the base portion 101 mentioned above, on which are secured by a biaxial drive portion (not shown), protected by a cover 202, for moving an objective lens 203 in X, Y and Z directions, and a laser light detect/emit portion 204 packaging a laser light emitting portion for emitting laser light and an optical signal detecting portion. The biaxial drive portion and the laser light emitting portion 204 are connected to an external servo circuit, an RF signal processor, and so forth, by connection substrate materials 205 and 206 fixed to the base portion 201, which are similar to the connection substrate materials 106 and 107 mentioned above.
However, with respect to the conventional optical pick up devices shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 there are difficulties in decreasing their dimensions and thicknesses and in simplifying their manufacturing process because of their structures which use packaged parts put on the base portions and which must fix to the base portions the connection substrate materials for connecting the packaged parts to external servo circuits, RF signal processors, or the like.